Inventive concepts relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and an operating method thereof, which detect and repair a defective word line.
Memory devices may be used to store data and may be categorized into non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. As an example of non-volatile memory devices, flash memory devices may be applied to portable phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile computer devices, fixed computer devices, and/or other devices. Recently, as information communication devices are being equipped with multiple functions, large-capacity and highly integrated memory devices are desired.